super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Baxter: Fighting Tournament
Super Baxter: Fighting Tournament is a fighting arcade game heavily based on both Tekken and Pokken Tournament all together in one gameplay style. Gameplay Taking place around each place around Siderville and Other locations combines the Tekken series with Baxter Characters. Modes *'Practice: '''Players can participate in a tutorial on how they can play the game right. *'Single Battle: Single Battle can allow the players to fight anyone they select against and select a character to play as, and they can set the level, if the level is set for the CPU, the battle begins. *'Local Battle: '''Local Battle allows two players to fight against each other at anytime. *'Online Battle: 'Players can fight each other throughout the internet and can check out their global rankings *'Siderville Championship: 'Players battle to become the Siderville Champion. There are four different levels of league play that players can participate in; each league consists of league matches to find the top 8 in the league. Those eight face off in an elimination bracket to determine the league champion. This is a single-player mode. *'My Town: 'Players can set their avatar profile pic and choose a character they want to have as their partner and support partner. Players can also see their battle record in this area. Battles Battles have two different phases which will often change during battle. Battles begin in Full Battle Field Phase, where players can move about freely in a circular 3D environment in a 3D battlefield. If either player lands a certain type of move, a Phase Change occurs, putting the battle into Duel Phase, placing players into a 2D battlefield. Controls also change in this form of play and provide the ability for a player to taunt by holding up or down on the directional pad or joystick. Siderville Championship The Siderville Championship is the place where each characters go to try to become the champion. The goal is to get into the top eight fighters, as which point players may vie for the championship. There are four modes of play here: *'League Match - Initially the only mode available, this is where players begin their journey to the top of the league by battling other league participants in a set of five matches. When five matches are completed, players are assigned a new rank based on their performance and returned to the Siderville Championship menu. *'Tournament' - When players make it into the top eight, they are allowed to enter the bracketed tournament where the winner becomes Siderville Champion. (Locked until a player is in the Top 8.) *'Promotion Test' - Once a player is Champion of a division in the Ferrum League, it's possible to participate in a battle against the Siderville master. Winning this battle gains access to the next league. (Locked until the player becomes Champion of its respective League.) Mahroe also appears to fight the player after completing the Promotion Test, but before being promoted. *'Free Battle' - Players may battle in matches against league participants. Battles are against a random member of the respective League. amiibo amiibo are usable within the game to unlock otherwise unobtainable avatar costume items and titles via a "Special Bonus". Sometimes, the reward will simply be in-game currency. Five bonus rewards can be obtained per day. Additionally, Cards of Super Baxter Characters are compatible for the game, players can even go against their amiibo card characters to train them as well. Playable Characters SB: Fighting Tournament Fighter Chart <---- Use this to do the fighters The only two unlockable fighters are and . Mahroe is unlocked by clearing the Mahroe's Castle League Stage and defeating Venom. Venom can be unlocked after you defeated the champion and go to the secret level at Hard Mode only. DLC Pack 1 Support Characers These characters can be summoned in battle. There are several different sets of supporters available, each set with two Characters, and one of these two may be brought into battle each round. These sets cannot be edited. Promotion A brief snippet of footage from the game featuring and first appeared at the end of a retrospective at the Siderville Game Show. Later that month, the game's title was discovered as a trademark registered in Japan and the United States, although the connection between the title and the footage was not confirmed until the game's formal announcement. The game was officially announced on Fireball's Official livestream that was held by the The Fireball Studios Company, which showed (which transformed into Golden Chester) fighting . The English Fireball site also mentioned the announcement, and uploaded the debuting teaser trailer for the game on their YouTube channel. It's also Confirmed that Many Packs of DLC will be included into the game. Trivia *The Character's play the following roles from Pokken Tournament **Baxter as Blaziken **Rose as Pikachu **Chester as Lucario **Denise as Gardevoir **Nicolas as Pikachu Libre **Gunther as Sceptile **Jack-O-Master as Gengar **Waxter as Machamp **Mahlarez as Braixen **Jack-O-Girl as Chandelure **Thrash as Suicune **Scott as Weavile **Mist as Charizard **Wagunther as Garchomp **Mahroe as Mewtwo **Venom as Shadow Mewtwo **Sonic.exe as Darkrai Category:Games